


My Taste in Music is Your Face

by Free_at_last



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demi Tsukishima, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Song Lyrics, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_at_last/pseuds/Free_at_last
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The songs on the radio are ok,<br/>But my taste in music is your face,<br/>And it takes a song to come around to show you how."<br/>-Twenty One Pilots, "Tear in My Heart"</p><p>Tsukishima has it bad for his best friend. He copes with a playlist about his feelings. Maybe he'll let Yamaguchi listen to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can You Tell?

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post on Tumblr about this fic idea and people really liked it, so here goes nothing!  
> (http://whatilikeabouthaikyuu.tumblr.com/post/141554737183/i-want-to-write-a-tsukkiyama-fic-called-my-taste)
> 
> Not sure how long this is going to be, but we'll see how it goes.

Kei’s feelings for Yamaguchi have been developing at a much faster rate once they entered their second year of high school. He has no idea when or where these feelings originated, but he knows that they are becoming unbearable. He has it _bad_.

The two are in their after school practice session and Hinata just took a ball to the face. Again.

“Why don’t we just take a break?” Coach Ukai says with a sigh, giving up on being productive once the whole team burst into laughter for the second time that afternoon. Yamaguchi jogs to catch up with Kei as they step off the court.

“That was pretty funny, huh, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi comments, now in-stride with Kei.

“Can someone please remind me why he’s a regular?” Kei says with a smirk.

Yamaguchi giggles. _Has his laugh always been this breathtaking?_ the blond wonders, trying not to stare at how his friend’s eyes crinkle when he smiles.

Other than hopelessly daydreaming about or staring at his best friend, Kei has a way of dealing with his feelings. He created a rather lengthy playlist of songs on his phone. These songs were carefully selected to express the complex emotions he has about Yamaguchi. Listening to the playlist helps Kei keep his feelings on the inside, rather than letting them show on the outside.

Kei walks to his bag and digs out his phone and headphones, leaving Yamaguchi behind to chat with their other teammates. He sits, leaning against the wall of the gym, and presses play.

_“What am I supposed to do_

_It's hard to stay cool_

_When you smile at me_

_And I get nervous every time you speak”_

His eyes are closed while he focuses on the lyrics. By the end of the song and many deep breaths later, Kei regains control of his head. Practice resumes shortly after, and Kei feels well enough to go the rest of practice without being majorly distracted by Yamaguchi.

\-----------------------------------------------------

He and Yamaguchi walk home together after practice. It’s a silent, yet pleasant walk until Yamaguchi speaks.

“Hey, Tsukki? I noticed something today.”

Kei turns his head toward his friend with the most bored expression he can muster, waiting for an answer. This is extremely difficult for him considering the words Yamaguchi just uttered. _What did he notice? Was I staring for too long? Did I have some sort of unconscious body language that gave me away?_

“Well… I noticed that you’re actually _trying_ now Tsukki- in practice, I mean.” Yamaguchi pauses. “You seem to care so much more now compared to last year… You’ve really grown.” The freckled boy gives Kei the most innocent and endearing smile he’s ever seen in his life.

Yamaguchi was right. Kei _had_ been trying harder. Not just in practice, but in his school work, in being a better friend to Yamaguchi, and even trying to be a better teammate. This was all thanks to the boy standing next to Kei. He would still be stuck in his rut from the year before if not for him. Yamaguchi pulled him out of a tough place and made him become a better person. _If only there were a way to tell him that._

Kei, still trying to keep up his appearances, simply replies, “Thank you, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and settle to complement the smile forming on his face. The two walk in silence the rest of the way to their respective homes.

Kei lays on his bed after he arrived home and contemplates the songs on his playlist. Many of the songs centered around how Yamaguchi had changed him. Kei supposes that's one of the big reasons he likes the freckled boy. Headphones already on his head, the boy plays the song most relevant to these feelings.

_“I used to be so tough_

_Never really gave enough_

_And then you caught my eye_

_Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike”_

Kei just hopes he can provide the same thing to Yamaguchi one day.

_“All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter just to get the ball rolling! (And maybe also because I have a ten page paper due in six hours. Oops.)
> 
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> The songs used in this chapter are "Can You Tell" by Ra Ra Riot and "Somebody to You" by The Vamps!


	2. Still Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made major changes to the last chapter so I suggest you re-read it if you read it originally before 03/28/16. I added another mini scene and changed everything to present tense.

Despite Kei’s best efforts, he can’t sleep. His mind constantly drifts to his best friend. He’s never felt this way about another person before. He was so used to shutting people out and being cold toward others. Yamaguchi was the first person Kei ever let into his life. Since the fallout with Akiteru, he’s been the only one.

Kei didn’t think he’d ever have romantic feelings for anyone. _Was Yamaguchi special?_ He tries to remember back to any similar feelings he’s ever had in the past. He tries picturing himself feeling this way for anyone else and he can’t. _Maybe it’s just Yamaguchi._ The blond was glad that at least it was Yamaguchi he’d fallen for, and not some random classmate or stranger. He and Yamaguchi had history.

The playlist lingers in the back of Kei’s mind. Listening to it was usually how he got to sleep on nights like this. He wanted to go without it to prove he could, but as this night showed, he wasn’t ready for that. Kei leans from his bed and grabs the pair of headphones and phone from his desk.

Kei opens the “Tadashi” playlist, and finds the most appropriate song to fit his mood. He presses play and lays back on his bed.

_“Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together…”_

That line always stuck with Kei because it was true to his relationship with Yamaguchi. They’ve been friends for six years now. He mouths the words to the next set of lyrics.

 _“I should be over all the butterflies_  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you).”

Kei sighs and pushes his face into his pillow with a groan. There’s no way he can keep doing this every night. _What if I just confess? That will end it one way or another, right?_ He considers the possibilities. One, Yamaguchi feels the same way and they end up dating, or whatever. Two, Yamaguchi _doesn’t_ feel the same way. If that were the case, Yamaguchi would still continue being his friend. At this point, Kei is so miserable that he is willing to give it a shot.

 _But how does one confess to their best friend?_ The thought makes Kei sick. He’s not good with words. Awful, even. Even when he _tries_ to say something nice, most of the time it comes out sounding sarcastic.

Lost in his own thoughts on how to confess, Kei drifts into sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------

_Kei walks with Yamaguchi from their meeting place between their houses to Karasuno for morning practice. Yamaguchi reaches for Kei’s hand, and the blond gladly accepts. They’re silent, but the link of their hands between them says more than words ever could._

_They continue walking as if nothing is different than usual, but eventually, Kei starts to overthink. He stops in his tracks, causing Yamaguchi to stop with him. The shorter boy offers Kei an inquisitive look, cocking his head._

_“Why?” Kei asks, “Why this suddenly? Did something happen, Yamaguchi?”_

_“Tsuk-“ the freckled boy starts, and corrects himself. “Kei. I love you.”_

_The weight of Yamaguchi’s words make Kei dizzy. He’s speechless. He stands in front of his friend, unmoving._

_“Kei? Don’t you love me too?” Yamaguchi asks. Kei can see tears forming in his eyes._

_He wants to say “Yes, of course I do! I love you Tadashi!” but words don’t form on his tongue. Tears fall down Yamaguchi’s cheek. Kei wants to reach out to him, but he can’t move. He feels paralyzed. All he can do is watch as he unwillingly breaks his friend’s heart._

Kei wakes from his nightmare with a start.

The dream taught him two things. One, confessing with words will be impossible for him. Two, Kei has never labeled his feelings as “love” until during the dream. That’s new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll stick with short chapters like this and then I can update more frequently.
> 
> Music in this chapter is "Still Into You" by Paramore!


End file.
